1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice axe head and, in particular, to a lugged ice axe head which protects the handle adjacent the ice axe head from damage due to misdirected blows contacting the handle.
2. State of the Art
The popularity of mountain climbing in areas which involve ice formations has increased significantly in recent years. To assist the climber in overcoming these obstacles, numerous ice axes have been developed. Typically an ice axe will include a metallic head which holds a hammer or adze and an ice pick. A handle made of tubular aluminum or other materials extends downwardly from the metallic head for gripping by the user.
The climber uses the axe to climb by using the respective parts to dig into the ice or nearby rocks. For example, the hammer is used to drive anchors into the ice or rocks, and, if properly formed, can be wedged into cracks and crevices in the ice formation to help support and stabilize the climber.
An adze, while not designed to drive in support spikes, is particularly useful for exploiting the cracks and crevices in the ice. The adze has a delta shape with notches formed along the outside edge to facilitate catching on the ice as it is pried into cracks and crevices. The adze is also particularly useful for cutting foot holds and hand holds in the ice.
The ice pick is used by driving the pick into the ice sufficiently deep that the climber can use the handle to pull himself or herself up the ice formation. To accomplish this, considerable force must be used when swinging the ice axe to penetrate the ice sufficiently.
One major problem with ice axes is that they are often damaged during a climb. If the climber's swing is slightly misdirected, the handle of the ice axe may strike a rock or other hard surface. The impact usually occurs adjacent the ice axe head, where the handle is traveling at its greatest speed and where impact force is the greatest. No support to the outside of the handle is provided by the axe head, as ice axe heads tend to be attached to the inside of the handle. After repeated blows, the unprotected handle can begin to weaken, thereby necessitating the replacement of the ice axe.
In attempts to alleviate such concerns, some have suggested placement of a ferrule around the handle shaft to minimize damage of misdirected blows. The ferrules, however, require assembly and add an extra part, thereby increasing the weight and cost of the ice axe. To most climbers, weight is a critical factor as they must swing the ice axe hundreds, if not thousands, of times on a typical climb. Additionally, the ferrule requires additional assembly.
Thus, there is a need for an ice axe which has a protected handle portion to thereby minimize damage to the handle caused by misdirected blows. Such an ice axe should also avoid unnecessary weight and should be easy to manufacture.